


The Green One

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She draws him in green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"Serenity"

"Green," her daughter shouts and holds her hand out for the crayon.

Zoe smiles and moves the crayon into Lillian's reach. "What are you drawing, sweetie?"

"Our family." Lillian points to the pink girl and the tall red stick figure holding her hand. "There's me and you. Uncle Mal's here. Jayne. Simon and River. Kaylee's in her engine."

"Who's this?" Zoe asks about a figure looming above them all. The one she drew in green.

"Daddy. He's watching over us."

Wash has been dead for years and it still hurts he can't see their girl. "That's where I like to think of your daddy too."


End file.
